When transferring fluid from a container holding the fluid, a pump of some type is normally used. The pump creates a vacuum that draws the fluid from the container and directs it to a desired location. A problem that occurs when using these conventional pumps is that, when the pump is turned off, there is a residual pressure remaining in the pump that forces a small amount of additional liquid out of the pump. If an individual is attempting to fill a container with the liquid, this additional liquid usually spills over the top of the container and is wasted. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a pump that eliminates any residual pressure in the pump when the pump is turned off to avoid losing any of the liquid being pumped.